Joseph korso y Bella
by addixony
Summary: well,i wanted a history of this couple, and i couldnt found one, so i decided to write one
1. the start

**holaa =D bueeno...después de mucho tiempo e decidido volver a publicar algunas cosillas, agradezco los comentarios, (los críticos os pasáis un poquito eh?) y bueno, espero que os guste este fic de Joseph Korso y Bella**

() indicar lugares

* acciones

"" conversaciones

/ notas de la autora

CAPITULO 1: el inicio /punto de vista de Bella/

aquella mañana, al igual que cualquier otra, me dirigía al mercado a realizar unas cuantas compras cuando de repente me choque contra alguien y caí al suelo.

"mira por donde vas hm..."

"disculpe"

cuando me fije en la persona con la que habia chocado pude ver que era bastante atractivo, tenia el cabello corto y marron, y barba de unos dias, sus ojos marrones parecian cansados, y esbozaba una pequeña mueca. me ayudo a levantarme, y cuando me dispuse a preguntarle por su nombre me fije en que a penas se mantenia en pie. el me miro como queriendo comprobar si me habia dado cuenta de algo, y poco despues cayo de rodillas. me agache a su lado e intente ayudarle a incorporarse, pero cuando puse una mano en su pecho me di cuentas de que estaba sangrando. iba a pedir ayuda cuando el me chisto y me susurro al oido "no lo hagas". intento levantarse por si mismo y marcharse, pero no lo consiguio. no pudiendo verle asi, le tome del brazo y lo lleve medio a rastras hasta mi casa. mi padre hacia tiempo que habia fallecido, por lo que no habia nadie en ella. le tumbe en la cama y le mire sin saber que hacer.

"por favor...*tose*...no llames a nadie"

"tendré que llamar al medico, estas herido"

"NO...no lo hagas...hmph...estoy perfectamente"

"no, no lo estas, no llamare a nadie, pero quédate donde estas"

corrí a por todas las medicinas que tenia por casa y volví a su lado. nunca había curado a nadie, y menos a un desconocido, pero una parte dentro de mi sabia que debía hacerlo. un poco sonrojada le abrí la camisa y contemple un corte profundo en el pecho que sangraba sin parar. cogi varias toallas y las presione sobre su pecho para parar la hemorragia, y mientras prepare una mezcla con todos los calmantes y desinfectantes que tenia. cuando la hemorragia ceso, le aplique la mezcla, y el reprimio un grito de dolor emitiendo solo un gruñido y apretando los puños. cubri con vendas su pecho y logre que se quedara dormido poco despues. mientras dormia parecia tranquilo y en paz, y al ver su fuerte pecho subir y bajar hipnoticamente me quede dormida apoyada en la mesilla.

cuando desperte el ya estaba despierto y de pie, colocandose la camisa y poniendose la chaqueta, yo, preveniendo lo que el queria hacer me puse a su lado y le coloque una mano en el hombro.

"no puedes marcharte aun, estas debil"

"agradezco mucho tu ayuda y preocupacion, pero estoy perfecta...hmph" el se llevo una mano a su pecho e hizo una mueca de dolor.

"porfavor...quedate, almenos hasta mañana"

"hmph...de acuerdo, pero mañana me ire"

le sonrei un poco y me marche a la cocina a preparar algo para comer, entonces llamaron a la puerta. corri a abrir la puerta y me sobresalte al ver a Gaston.

"G-Gaston..¿que haces aqui?"

"claramente e venido a verte, uno no puede dejar a su pareja descuidada tanto tiempo" Gaston esbozo una sonrisa que a Bella no la agrado en absoluto.

"¿cuantas veces voy a tener que decirtelo? NO soy tu pareja y jamas lo sere"

"ambos sabemos que en el fondo te mueres por estar con alguien como yo"

"¿con un cretino egoista? no gracias"

Gaston encolerizo y me golpeo, haciendome caer al suelo.

"mañana volvere Bella, y espero que te disculpes, nuestra relacion no puede seguir asi" dicho esto se marcho dando un portazo, y yo me quede acurrucada en el suelo llorando. entonces, el desconocido se agacho a mi lado, al parecer no habia querido intervenir para no meterme en lios, pero estaba furioso con Gaston.

"¿porque dejas que ese imbecil te trate asi?"

"..."

"no me quiero meter en tus asuntos, pero quizas deberias plantarle cara"

"quizas..."

el me miro un poco incomodo, y decidio cambiar de tema.

"¿como te llamas? aun no nos hemos presentado"

"oh, me llamo Bella, ¿y tu?"

"mi nombre es Joseph Korso, llamame Korso"

"un placer conocerte"

"lo mismo digo"

estuvimos un buen rato charlando sobre distintas cosas y luego cenamos, hacia mucho que no tenia compañia, asique fue agradable. Luego nos fuimos a dormir, pero yo no logre conciliar el sueño, porque a pesar de haber hablado de tantas cosas, la que mas pensaba era lo de plantarle cara a Gaston. quizas debia hacerlo, no podia seguir asi, asique decidi intentarlo.

a la mañana siguiente, Korso estaba preparandose para marcharse, cuando, una vez mas, aparecio Gaston. esta vez me acerque a el con paso firme y me cruce de brazos.

"¿que quieres ahora Gaston?"

"he venido a por mis disculpas"

"creo que has venido al sitio equivocado entonces, se nos han agotado"

"Bella no me hagas golpearte otra vez"

"Gaston, tu no tienes ningun poder sobre mi, es mas, no tienes nada que ver conmigo, asique marchate"

"¡eres una maldita asquerosa!" Gaston levanto su mano dispuesto a golpearme cuando alguien le sujeto.

"¿planeando pegar a una dama? eso no es propio de caballeros" Korso estaba a mi lado"

"¿y tu quien eres?"

"soy ssu pareja, asique te agradeceria que la dejases en paz y no te acercases a ella"

"tu no eres su pareja, nunca os e visto juntos, y esta es a primera vez que te veo"

"eso es porque viajo mucho, pero te puedo asegurar que ella es mi pareja"

"¿porque sera que no te creo?"

"¿quieres pruebas?" Korso me tomo de la cintura y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios, yo, pillada por sorpresa, coloue mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para darle mas realismo.

CONTINUARA...(los reviews se agradecen)


	2. the love has appeared

**bueno amig s, aqui tenemos la segunda parte de esta historia=))**

CAPITULO 2 /punto de vista de Bella/

**"¿quieres pruebas?" Korso me tomo de la cintura y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios, yo, pillada por sorpresa, coloque mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para darle mas realismo.**

Gaston se quedo boquiabierto, y le lanzo una mirada de odio.

"¿¡como te atreves a besar a mi chica!?" Gaston pillo por desprevenido a Korso y le golpeo fuertemente en el estomago provocando que se doblase de dolor. Gaston me miro y luego escupio a sus pies.

"mañana me voy de cazeria, pero cuando vuelva tu y yo Bella vamos a hablar" le dio una patada a Korso, tirandole al suelo y se marcho. yo me arrodille junto a Korso y le abrace.

"todo esto es culpa mia...lo siento mucho Korso"

"sssh...No digas eso Bella, no debi chincharle tanto jeje...hmph..."

me abrace fuertemente a el y deje que unas lagrimas resbalaran por mis mejillas,me sentia fatal por lo que habia pasado. Korso se levanto despacio y me rodeo con sus brazos.

"Korso..."

"¿si?"

"no te vayas porfavor"

"Bella yo..."

le bese suavemente en los labios y senti como el me correspondia poco despues. poco despues separamos nuestros labios, y apoye mi cabeza en su pecho.

"me quedare todo lo que pueda, pero tendre que irme"

sonrei y me lance en cierto modo sobre el, provocando que se cayera y yo encima.

"oh dios mio ¿estas bien?"

"si jeje, cuanto enfasis"

me dio un beso y me sonroje un poco

"Bella, jamas pense que diria esto y a alguien a quien e conocido apenas hace un dia, pero creo que me gustas"

yo, ma sonrojada que nunca fui incapaz de responder con palabras, asique le bese con amor.

CONTINUARA... (os gusta? es raro, pero bueno jeje dejad reviews)


End file.
